Eurion Alliance
The Galactic Eurion Alliance, also called the Eurion Alliance or simply the alliance, is the governing body of Eurion and its colonies in the milky way. It consists of about fifty-six colonized systems that at least have one colonized world. The Alliance is located in the Mid-Rim Region with some outward colonies located in the Outer Rim Region.The only known civilizations near the alliance is the Sol Federation. The alliance is a federation of multiple planets, but a unitary state on a galactic scale is extremely rare to non-existent. It has a federal parliamentary system, with its seat of government on the capital planet of Eurion. The alliance has a head of state, Simira Aldvor, who acts as elected president, but the true power lies in the hands of the High Chancellor, Alhan Edard. Chancellors are representatives from all habited worlds, colonies and vassals. Representatives of political parties, cultures, religions, et cetera are also present to ensure that their rights are maintained as good as possible. The Eurion Alliance is part of the United Galactic Community and has good connections with most space capable civilizations with whom they have economic, politic and social agreements with. History Unification *Brief History *Technological advancements *World War 4 *merging and unification of states *One world gogvernment First Alliance *Core expansion *Expansion waves *Reach sectors *Aytisine wars *Insectoid Quarantine zone *First Galactic War *Outsider War Astrography 250px|left|thumb|Map of the Alliance The galactic Eurion Alliance is located on the edge of the Mid-Rim and Outer Rim regions. The core systems that are located in the Aegina Cluster and Fulea Cluster were the first to be colonised by the alliance in the first hundred years after the discovery of FTL. A total of fourteen systems have been colonized in the core region. The zone that was colonized after the core systems is called the expansion zone. This is split into four regions called the first, second, third and fourth expansion zone. Each zone took about fifty years to be colonised as it is now. The main difference between the core systems and the systems in the expansion zone is the proximity of colonized systems with each other. The core systems are much closer to each other that the expansion systems. A total of twenty eight systems are colonized in the expansion zone. The alliance is now colonizing in the New reach sectors of which there are six: The Dia Sector, Audruek Sector, Euphus Sector, Taezza Sector, Dioscuri Sector and the Miriandynus Sector which all combined have ten colonized systems. Then lastly there are three exclaves that are far away from the alliance but still under alliance control. These exclaves are the Ukoriax Exclave, Epsiot Exclave and the Itriax Exclave. Looking at this there are fifty six colonized systems under the direct control of the alliance. Not included in this number are the uncolonized systems that are still within the borders of the alliance and have still potential to be colonized in the future. The capital of the alliance is Eurion from which the alliance started. It is also considered to be the cultural and economical center of the Eurionite civilization. It is also a hub of galactic political affairs and trade as many trade routes pass through Eurion. Political Executive 300px|right|thumb|A session of the Bergooth. The executive power is held by the head of state and the ministers, who together form the Council of Ministers, also called the Bergooth. The head of state is responsible for the administration of the executive branch of the federal government. The head of state is elected alliance wide during elections. Each planet has a governor that is also elected during elections. But compared to the head of state, the governors are only elected by the people of their respective planet. A governor cannot run for head of state and vice versa. Within the body of the federal government lies the Ministry of Colonization, Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Finance, Ministry of State (Foreign Affairs), Ministry of Health, Ministry of Science and Education, Ministry of Justice, Ministry of Security and Ministry of Transportation and Trade. These were ministries that were controlled out of the federal government that controlled the whole alliance. Compared to local governments whose decisions would only affect their designated planet or region. These ministries are the Ministry of Agriculture, Ministry of Environment, Ministry of Culture, Ministry of Labor, Ministry of Energy, Ministry of Migration, Ministry of Natural resources, Ministry of Social services and Ministry of Telecommunication and urban development. Legislative 300px|left|thumb|A session of the High council. The high council is the ruling body of the alliance. The high council is led by a democratically elected high chancellor that holds the ability to call for special sessions of congress, but can just as easily be removed as voted into office through a Vote of No Confidence from the various senators that serve under them. Supporting the High Chancellor is the Vice Chair, who will help set the agenda for the senate and call for votes on varying pieces legislation. Senators represent varying worlds or sectors across the galaxy, while Senior Representatives can voice the opinions of a minority population, religions or political parties of an already represented planet. These Senior Representatives can not actively vote or introduce new legislation, only when they involve that which they represented. Members of varying corporations, guilds, federations, and businesses received representation in the Senate, but also couldn't actively vote or introduce new legislation. They could only debate over various legislation. Military 300px|right|thumb|View from a [[Hammerhead Class during the First Battle of Osris where an enemy fighter engages another hammerhead cruiser after their shields were disabled.]] Main Article: Eurionite Military The alliance started out as a pacifist civilization that would attempt to peacefully expand its borders and leave other civilizations alone. But it became clear that being a pacifist civilization in a galaxy filled with warlike species would not help the survival of the alliance. So twelve years after the alliance went interstellar they had already colonized many worlds and their economy and resource output had increased by at least two thousand percent, allowing the alliance to build up their forces. The alliance adopted the BT-895, SPA-I22, MP-641, Hammerhead Class Cruiser, Scythe Class Battlecruiser and Aquila Class Fighter among many other vehicle types to be able to defend themselves and their interests abroad. Then when the First Galactic War broke out the INSERTNAMEHERE attacked the planet of Baskiea located in the Osris System that is in turn located in the Itriax Enclave. What they expected was minimal resistance as the alliance was not military feared, but when they were attacking the planet a fleet of Eurion was able to stop the attack on the planet and defeat the attacking fleet. The alliance wasn't a minimal player on the galactic scale anymore, it now was one of the galactic great powers. The Eurionite military is tasked with the protection of Eurionite sovereignty and the interests of the alliance throughout the galaxy. The commander-in-chief of the Eurionite military is the head of state, Simira Aldvor who holds de facto authority over the use of the military. The Minister of Defense is the leader and chief executive officer of the Ministry of Defense. The ministry of defense is part of the federal government meaning it is one of the federal executive departments of the government. Beneath the Minister of Defense are the Chiefs of the army, navy and auxiliary. These chiefs are senior civilian officials within the ministry of defense with statutory responsibility for all matters relating to the military: manpower, personnel, reserve affairs, installations, environmental issues, weapons systems and equipment acquisition, communications, and financial management. Equal to the Chiefs of the military is the High commander for the whole military, High General for the army, High Admiral for the navy and the High Captain for the auxiliary forces, High Marshall for the Planetery Defense Forces and the Grand general for the Marine Crops. As the most senior uniformed officer assigned to serve in the military, the high officers are one of the principal military advisors and a deputy to the ministry of defense. The Eurionite military consist out of four billion active duty and eight billion reserve personnel all spread out over the five branches. The first branch is the army that is responsible for planetary combat. This includes planetary defense but also planetary assaults. The army makes use of well trained infantry combined with armored vehicles. The second branch is the navy that is responsible for spatial combat. They make use of heavy armored and shielded ships with lots of firepower but also small fighters to swarm hostile large vessels. The navy is also responsible for ground support by using orbital bombardments, aerial assaults and just general resupplying and transporting ground troops. The third branch is the Marine Corps. These are elite trained soldiers that are trained extreme situations and make use of quick mobilization techniques. They are usually dropped out of dropships directly into the frontlines. The Fourth branch is the Planetary Defense Force that serve as the garrison force of an planet. They make sure that the planetary defenses are manned and operational, convert civilian vehicles into assault vehicles and just generally try to fend of the attackers if possible or at least slow them down for reinforcements to arrive. The fifth branch are the auxiliary forces. These consist out of troops from client races and human reservists. Law Enforcement Main Article: Eurionite Police Force The Eurionite justice system is classified as strict but just. This means that the rules set up are just ones, not exaggerating in anything but when a rule is broken the punishment for it will be severe. The justice system in the alliance is considered one of the most strict ones in the 'free galaxy'. Many people in the alliance still believe in the principle of an eye for an eye and sometimes this is also the case. For example with premeditated murder the perpetrator of the murder will most likely receive death penalty. This contributes to the relatively low crime rate in the alliance. Violent crimes such as rape and murder are on a steep decrease compared to petty crimes that are gradually increasing. Other, more serious white collar crimes is also in a slow but steady increase. This is because increase of aliens that come to the alliance without any job and then turn to criminal activities. Aliens that are not fully incorporated in the system can lose their right to live in the alliance and will be exiled. Drug abuse is limited due to the legalization of recreational drugs. Overall the crime rate is very low compared to other civilizations. This can be accredited to the good funding and training of the police force, high standard of living and the well placed social and educational policies. Foreign affairs The alliance has an open and friendly relationship with most civilizations. The alliance currently holds official relations with four other civilizations without including the incorporated vassal states. The alliance has very close and friendly relations with civilizations that share the same values as that of the alliance. Democratic nations that value peace over war, prosperity over conquest and defensive over aggressive generally have close relations with the alliance. The alliance also holds close ties with all human civilizations, which are plenty in the milky way. On the flip side of this the alliance generally has cold relations with warlike or dictatorial civilizations, of which are also plenty in the galaxy. The general 'recipe' for reaching the intergalactic stage is being hostile and warlike making the alliance an exception to this 'rule'. This has forced the alliance to reform their views on interstellar politics and their military. This made the alliance a regional super power with top of the line warships with superior defensive systems and weapon systems to rip ships apart. Alien species are not regarded as hostiles, in fact the alliance has a very effective system of incorporation of alien species to become client races of the alliance, by allowing them to do their thing on their planet but simultaneously working for the alliance. They make use of Eurionite trade, welfare, technology and know-how. This results in the client race keeping their values and culture and also boosting their economy and prosperity. Category:Factions